VGCats The Way It Should Be REDUX
by ridersjet
Summary: Its a redux of my main story VGC TWISB BETTER DETAILS Leo and Aeris meet an old friend from the past and weird things come their way PART OF A TRILOGY
1. The Cats on the Streets

VG-Cats – The Way It Should Be.

**GENERAL POV:**

A bright shining day was upon the citizens of Toronto, Canada. It was around 2:30 in the afternoon of a Saturday, the people of this city were busy as always and it was rather annoying for those trying to sleep in. Those lazy bastards...

Meanwhile, two cats in particular decided to take a break from gaming and come out into the fresh air, Leo and Aeris, a none couple fighting kind of people, were strolling in the park that day. On their stroll, Leo couldn't help but notice that there were a lot of couples in the park, everywhere he turned there were people smooching, hugging, and holding hands. Aeris also couldn't help but notice. Leo then turns to Aeris and says "Heh have you noticed there are a lot of couples here today." "Yea I've noticed that too."Aeris began to wonder why this has been happening maybe people were feeling horny or something. They looked at each other for a moment and then turned away.

**Aeris's POV**

Wow when I looked at Leo just now he looked really handsome somehow, but he is still the same idiot that he is, I mean what the hell am I talking about. Wait, what day is it….. (gasps) whoa it's January 31st. It's near Valentines Day. I looked at Leo one more time and he says "Hey did you notice it's about Valentines Day." I nodded and replied "Yea I wonder if I should get something for my parents." Leo started blushing and stopped. I raised an eyebrow and asked "What's wrong". He then quickly replies with a suspicious tone "Nothing, I wasn't thinking of anything god why do you always think I am so stupid!" and then quickly sped off ahead of me.

**LEO'S POV (earlier)**

OH MAN OH MAN IT'S ALMOST VALENTINES. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!

Ugh I don't want her to know I like her yet umm…um…. Ugh….what do I do?

Oh I'll get her a card and some roses, but she might suspect something. Oh no, Aeris is looking at me what do I do, what do I say…. EEP she saw me blush. Not kool man. But what do I do I want her to know I like her but I'm afraid of what she might say. "What's wrong?" Aeris tilted her head a bit and I exclaimed, "Nothing, I wasn't thinking of anything god why do you always think I am so stupid!" Oh shit why the hell did I say that, OH MY GAWD why the hell did I say that...I have to lose her NOW! I dashed off into the distance Fuck what's wrong with me?

**GENERAL POV**

Aeris began to chase after Leo, it dragged on for about four to six blocks in which Leo finds a small ring on the floor and stops. The ring was a gold ring with a ruby, well rather a small red rock encrusted in it, Aeris crashes into him and begins beating his arm, "What the hell Leo, all I asked was if you were okay and you got up and ran." Aeris continued beating him until Leo began bocking the shot being thrown at him. "Ow" says Leo. "HMPH", Aeris began walking away like a sassy cat making Leo just stare at her hips... As she walks away Leo picks up the ring and stares at it and looks back at Aeris and back at the ring. "This might be the perfect valentine for Aeris," Leo snickers and puts it in his pocket and runs to catch up with Aeris.

**General POV**

The two continued walking to the park enjoying their tie together even if Aeris doesn't notice it. Everyone even the town was having a good day and the crimes were low not many criminals lived in this city.


	2. The Dark Cat

**? POV**

Ahhh a typical day to go to my typical doings.

Lets see what am I gonna do today.

I could go with my friends.

Nah, did that yesterday.

I could see my cousins….Nah

So boring I guess I'll just go to the park and chill.

I continued to walk down this alley way, only I noticed a guy just standing there and staring at me as I passed by him. It was rather suspicious...

Ignoring him, I was relatively close to getting out of that alley that the guy grabbed and began crushing my neck.

I tried to break free but no luck,

"I am gonna kill you today because of what you did" the stranger began to chuckle viciously.

I was confused, who was this guy?

"What did I do?" I broke free of his hold and started running out of their as fast as I can.

He tackles me and brings me to the floor, He then whips out his pistol and pistol whips me.

"You know what you did you little B******"

He shoots my chest pointblank and I just felt like I had been pierced by a sword.

He runs away as soon as he heard the sirens, I slowly got up and looked at my chest and I'm losing a lot of blood.

I'm fading out what do I do.

The only thing I can think of is dragging my weak ass to the park and see if anyone can help me.

I can't die yet...I can't abandon her...Star... wait for me.

**Leo's POV**

Heh, I now have the perfect present for Aeris, now all I got to do is find a way to get her to like me and a perfect timing for me to surprise her.

I've lived with her for so long and yet I don't know what she likes the most, all I've seen her do most of the time is either watch twilight, play video games, and make fanfics not to mention beat me down every once in a while.

What to do, what to do…. I turned to talk to Aeris and saw a figure limping towards us. I personally thought he was Dr. Hobo so I walked up and said "Hey Dr. Hobo," he limped and then fell as I said Dr. Hobo.

I ran up to him only to see blood around him. I stood back in shock and Aeris walked up to me and asked "Hey whats a matter?" I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything. She looked down and saw the blood and when up to see if the person was alright.

I then regained conscience to move and asked "Should we help him?" She gave me a dirty look, "What do you think?"

I turned to the strange person who laid practically dead and I finally said "Fine". As I started dialing 911, many people started crowding around Aeris and that one guy.

The 911 operator answered,

"911 operator, Whats the emergency?"

"Well we have a guy on the floor, semi-dead..."

"Is he awake or asleep? Is it a male or female? Was he or she shot? Was she..."

All these questions, so many questions so little answers...

"Look Lady, the guy is going to die if he doesn't get immediate attention." It was irritating that they couldn't just come out here and just help the guy. Damn this is really annoying.

"Alright sir, just calm down. I just sent an ambulance towards you." As soon as she said that I heard sirens go off but that was the police.

"Alright thanks." I hung up and walked back to the large crowd. Aeris was with the other guy when I started calling. So i tried to get through the crowd but I couldn't.

I wonder what Aeris is doing. I try again to get through and succeed. I looked at Aeris and she had fear in her eyes.

I tried talking to her to calm her down but she told me to shut up. What the hell did I do?

**Aeris' POV during Leo's POV**

Damn you Leo once we get back to apartment your gonna get it. Other than that what am I gonna get him for valentines day.

Hmmmmmmm….. oh great here comes one of his friends, wait he's limping towards us, heh must be drunk as usual. I kept my mind full of day dreams between me and Leo.

I turned to Leo and saw him shocked and frozen. Hmm… better see whats up. I tried to ask him what happened but then I looked down and saw blood.

Dr. Hobo was on the floor passed out. When I looked at the him, it wasn't Dr. Hobo. I had a warm feeling go through me as if were saying something that I don't understand. I got on my knees and looked at the person I checked his pulse and here comes Leo with a stupid question "So should we help him?"

I knew I gave him a dirty look automatically when he said that question because he jumped back and took out his phone.

His pulse is running normally, that's a good sign. I could tell people were crowding around us. The figure then says "Whoa am I in Heaven because I see an angel."

I felt a certain rush of blood in my head. I was blushing. I told him to chill and that the ambulance is coming. He then replies "No I'd rather stay here with you instead."

I then saw him jolt back in pain and started grunting. I was frightened that he was going to die. Leo comes back through the crowd and starts to try to calm me down, I just pushed him away.

I didn't mean to do it but it was a reaction I had. I took off the jacket the stranger had and I jumped back. He was a black cat with one patch of white on his left ear and his tail. He tried to get up but then fell back to the ground, I told him that he had to stay still. He just was lying there, not replying. I couldn't do anything. What kind of help am I giving at this certain time?

**General POV**

As the ambulance came Leo and Aeris stayed with the stranger and went to the hospital. Though they were unknown of his identity they went along.

Leo trying to cheer up Aeris, by trying to make crucial jokes about his life, Aeris kept thinking why did she have such a feeling when she saw the stranger. They finally arrive at the hospital and directly headed to the strangers room.

**? POV**

Ugh what happened? Where am I? I don't seem to remember much just that I had seen a beautiful face and then faded out while trying to get up.

I opened up my eyes slowly and saw the same two cats here with me. One of them had a purple jacket with jeans and a pink shirt, though the shirt blends in with her pink fur. The other had a blue bell collar, a navy blue jacket and blue jeans and sneakers. This grey cat must be obsessed with the color blue. The one in blue decides to break the silence, "Look who finally awakes," I turned towards him and he decides to give me a thumbs up.

I smile and turned towards to the one in pink and she looks at me smiling. "Hey, finally I was thinking that you will never wake up." I tried to sit up but I jolted back by the pain from my chest. A doctor comes in and says "Ah your awake, heh you gave us all a scare, Turns out you were shot through the liver and we had to give you surgery so you won't be able to move for a while." I gave a nod and continued looking at my wound trying to remember who the stranger was. Well, now I have to be cooped up here in this damn hospital while that maniac roams the city free. What should I do?

"Hey, I forgot we haven't introduced ourselves, my names Leo, Leo Leonardo the Third. and the girl's Aeris, Aeris Blackwell." Aeris turns and looks at me and asks "What your not gonna tell us your name?"

"Ha, oh yeah the names Rids, Rids Chelum."

**Author's note**

Finally got it done sheesh and yeah I hope you like don't be afraid to post reviews even bad ones because if you post a bad one I don't care :P


	3. Introductions with Friends from Before

**General POV**

"So your name is Rids huh?" Dude do you remember us?" Leo enthusiastically pulls Aeris towards him and leaves the arm around Aeris, which, by reaction, caused Aeris to punch Leo directly to the face. Aeris shook herself out of Leo's grip and walked out of Rids' hospital room. Leo heard the door slam shut and tried to slowly recover from the pain his face just encountered, "I wonder if I really did piss her off." Leo then proceeds to leave the room leaving only Rids behind slowly recovering. "Ugh my stomach it really makes me think, who was that? Why did I get shot? What is Star gonna say about this?" All these questions began to flow into Rids mind. "I find this rather interesting, I'm stuck here in a fucking hospital! Slowly recovering while Star is at home probably worried," Rids stays silent for a second recounting his thoughts and examines the room. "I swear this fancy hospital is gonna so fucking expensive, better call Star then and tell her I'm here..." Rids takes out his phone begins typing the numbers, 416-308-2012 (inside joke between me and my girlfriend).

**Outside Rids hospital room (Leo's POV)**

Huh, why is Aeris acting like this, I wonder what's going on. I ran up to and reached over to her shoulder and turned her around.

"Hey what's a matter."

"Nothing," Aeris crosses her arms and looks away from me.

"Are you sure because you don't seem like you are okay...oh I get it," I look around and make sure no one is around and asked, "Are you on your period?"

"NOOO! Ugh You are so fucking annoying! You always disturb me and you always criticize my things! EVERY FUCKING LITTLE THING. YOU MAKE MY LIFE AWFUL!"

…...Everything...My life...and especially my heart broke to million pieces.

"I never knew you just hated me like that, you know its ok ***sniff*** I'll just leave now." I began to walk and I heard Aeris start following me.

"Leo... I didn't mean it" She grabs a hold of my arm.

"Save it... I don't want to hear it... I heard enough." I shook free from her grasp and gave her an upset look. I had tears... I don't want her to see me this way.

"Leo..."

I slowly walked out of the hospital with my tail dragging on the floor.

"I didn't mean it," I hear Aeris say under her breath from behind me.

As I continued walking home tears began to fall, my hands in my pockets, constantly checking my phone I recollected all my thoughts and learned that all this time, no one in the world will love me for only the only one in the world to actually love me is...me...

"Why Aeris Why... Why?" My voice slowly drowned in my tears as I began to go crazy with my emotions causing me to argue with myself, "Who needs her... thats not how I feel about her... I love her... But she doesn't love you... Yeah she does! she has lived with me since we were 19... A measly 2 years doesn't mean anything Leo...I know..."

I looked at the starry night thinking of Aeris and how we don't belong. Something tells me that Rids will have something to do with Aeris' problem.

**Aeris' POV**

Why did I say that to him. I just wasn't feeling like myself. Yet that's no excuse for what I just said... ***sigh*** Now what... I turn around and see Rids right behind me... My mind went blank for a second just staring at his eyes then I regain consciousness and got on my knees and looked to the floor. "What are you doing here out of your room?"

"Well, your guys' argument could've been heard throughout the whole hospital," he says.

I turn and see many nurses listening to us. I made eye contact with one and looked away and blushed in embarrassment. "I see what you mean." I looked back to Rids who held out his hand, and helped me up.

"Aeris, could you do me a favor of coming into my room for a sec." Rids walked back into his room and slowly followed behind him.

I helped him onto his bed, and we talked about how our lives had been, basically we caught up. We haven't seen each other since grade school, well especially after an incident from years past.

"What really now so you leaving Toronto?" I have known Rids since 5th grade and after 10 years he is leaving Toronto...

"Yeah, I always wanted to leave my hometown and explore the world maybe even hit the United States." He gave such a weird smile it made me chuckle slightly.

"So when are you planning to leaving."

"Not soon heh."

"Ok you got a place to stay?"

"Yeah, but if you want I could visit."

"Well, Leo and I both live in an apartment in Toronto Villas."

"Really I live there too what apartment number?"

"38"

"Whoa mines 36 cool."

"Here's my number" Rids hands me a slip of paper with his number and a note on the back.

The note read, you were really cute when you were younger.

I respond "No I wasn't," I blushed so hard my fur turned red instead of its pink.

"Yes you were and you still are." He smiles and pats my shoulder.

I have never smiled so much in my life until now, "So I'll be seeing you around Rids."

"Alright later."

I opened the door and took a step outside. I turned my head to look at Rids who was also making eye contact with me, I smiled and blew him a kiss and walked out of the room.

He is still the same sweetheart from grade school, not like other perverted bastards now a days.

I remembered that Leo walked in the direction to the apartment...Just thinking of what I did to Leo... Makes my heart hurt.

**Leo's POV**

I finally arrived from the hospital with some detours like visiting some friends and went to gamestop, and as well as eating some of that huge I wished with the monkey paw. Looks like I'm going to have to find someone to talk to besides my friends. I decided to go to the park and stroll around while I slowly burn myself out. And I found a girl crying on a bench. I went up and asked what's wrong. She said her boyfriend yelled at her and she ran from him.

Why does this sound so familiar…..oh yeah the same happened to me but I didn't run I walked and me and Aeris aren't going out and she was the one yelling, not me. I replied, "It will get better eventually," she smiled and left.

I felt good helping her out through this small problem. Then it struck me... I checked my phone for the date. It's only a couple days off of Valentines, I'll make her be my Valentine! I fist pumped for 10 minutes and sped off back to the apartment.

**General POV**

So while Leo was heading back to the apartment Aeris was already there. She decided to wait for Leo's return, but in the meanwhile, Aeris looks for something to do and then the despicable event happens! Aeris decided playing video games would be a good way to spend the time waiting for her friend. As she continued gaming, a fellow in black suffocates her and kidnaps her.

Leo where the hell are you?


	4. Love?

CH 4 Love?

Leo's POV

"All right, time to talk to Aeris." I took a deep breath and gulped down my saliva, "Here goes." I open the door and no response? I looked around the apartment. I started in her room then to the REC room and my room and the living room. "Huh, no Aeris she is probably with Rids. OK I'll wait." I sat down on the couch and heard something crackle under me. "It's a letter." I opened it and read

"Dear Leo,

We have kidnapped your girl and took her to the dock. Come if you dare.

You have until 9:00.

Signed,

The Intruders

P.S. Bring me some beer while you're at it because I ran out."

I checked my watch and it said 8:20 P.M. Whoa got to go. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could towards the dock. I had to go down, Silivan Street then three blocks to the left up mission Street and finally arrived at the dock. Our dock had so many boxes full of cargo, because the shipment arrived from Britain just today. I looked around, over, and under the boxes and no Aeris to be found. I began to get worried, I checked the time and it was 8:56. "Damn, gotta keep looking." I ran to the end of the dock to find a body under a lot of rope. I pulled the body out and saw it was Aeris! I sat next to her and begin to gently shake her.

"Aeris, hey wake up. Hey it's me Leo." She didn't even budge for a while. It began to scare me, did I lose her? Please Aeris wake up? She began to shiver then she opened her eyes in a flash and punched me straight in the kisser. I landed on my back holding my lips and checking my teeth making sure none came loose. Aeris sat up and looked at her surroundings trying to make sense of what has happened? She jolted onto her back grasping her head, "Ugh, what happened?"

I sat up and held her up against me, "You were kidnapped." She looked towards me and raised an eyebrow and looks back out to sea, "Wow… um, where are we?" I had an upset emotion coursing through my body and answered her, "At the dock." She leaned against me and cuddles with me, apparently seeking for warmth. I was shocked; I didn't know Aeris had these emotions. It shocked me slightly that she even cuddled with me.

Aeris looked up to me and above us were beautiful sceneries of stars with the full moon out. Aeris looked back at me and said, "Huh well let's look at the stars while we're here." I was surprised she even said that, in which I exclaimed, "OK!" We lay down and stared at the stars and she cuddled near me very closely, I loved it Never would I ever think Aeris would do this with an idiot like me. We laid there for a great while relaxing and enjoying our time. After a couple of hours, we got up and headed home. As we entered the property of our apartments, we see Krug and Pantsman just talking in front of what seemed like our door.

"Took you guys long enough," Pantsman or rather known as Scott high-fived Krug. "Yeah Krug thought Pantyhat man's plan to get you two together would never work but Krug help because gray cat be Krug's friend," says Krug. Aeris and I looked at each other and looked back at them in confusion, "Well we are not going out," I finally said breaking the ice. Scott chuckled and scratches his head, "Oh, so you were cuddling together for nothing." I began to blush bright red and stomped, "Well, umm, it's because…" I stuttered and blushed so much I had to stop talking. "So you were the guys that knocked me unconscious," Aeris held up a fist, which mind I say one of her veins began to pop out from her frustration. "I'm going to kill you guys!" "Hey you're going to kill me and Krug for putting both you love-birds together?" Pantsman asked interrupting Aeris before she was about to claw his face, "Well sorry but you two should thank us, and besides we got to go." Scott ran for his LIFE, he didn't even look back. "Yeah Krug need some sleep for evil doing tomorrow," Krug says as he yawns. Krug waves and walks all the way home. I continued to watch them as they left the apartment complex. Aeris scoffed and said, "Alright Leo let's get inside," Aeris says" Without hesitation I replied, "Alright." We walk inside and we see Rids in the kitchen talking to this other cat. A very nice looking cat.

Rids POV

I was in the kitchen of Leo and Aeris' apartment, drinking a glass of milk with a good friend. It was relaxing but I still don't know why they leave their door open all the time. I just finished my glass of milk and I was able to see grey and pink figures in my peripheral vision coming from the door. I turned to see Leo and Aeris walking into the living room, I raised my cup and said, "Hey guys what's up?" Leo jumped back in surprise and nearly fell back, and Aeris exclaims," What the hell are you doing here?" I just couldn't help but laugh at how they reacted. My friend freaked out and hid behind me. "Well I wanted you to meet Star," Star slowly showed herself to Aeris and Leo from behind me, "She's a good friend of mine." I looked towards Star and encourage her to say hello and not to be shy. "Hello," she finally says. "Hello!" Leo replies in an enthusiastic tone. Aeris examined Star which slightly startled Star. Star was a straight forward Brown cat, not a tabby cat; she also has sky blue eyes that just makes you really want to just walk up to her and kiss her…. You didn't need to know that. Something just snapped together in my head, the reason why we both came here is because….. "Well, Leo and I need some guy to guy talk at the moment, so if you'll excuse us." I got up and went up to Star and whispered, "Make sure you talk with Aeris about you know… Okay?" Star simply nodded and I walked out with Leo into my apartment next to theirs.

Leo, confused as to what was going on, yet continued to follow me into my humble abode, his first impression was hahaha priceless. The first thing you see is two big speakers and a big 70 inch plasma TV and a tenor, berri, and alto saxophone. "SWEET CHRISTMAS where did you get all this stuff?" Leo furiously runs around in the apartment, it seems he has hit the jackpot from what it seems.

"I work," I said vigorously, "It was to watch Advent Children and to accompany my ps3 when I got it." I stood and puffed out my chest in pride. "I see… Anyways what did you want to talk about?" My mind went blank for a bit and to stall I walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk gallon. "Would you like milk or water?" Leo looked at me confused, "Rids don't change the subject and milk please." I poured two glasses of milk and handed one to Leo which he gladly gulped down. "OK onto business, do you like Aeris or not?" Leo froze and blushed really bright, "What? Why do you want to know?" Leo took a step back and watched my movements, "Well I want to repay you guys for helping me out." I said shrugging as I put the gallon of milk away. "Um, look I really do like her but I'm afraid of what she'll say." Leo explains that Aeris isn't typically a sweetheart, he told me about his past cosplays and all the games they dressed up for, he always got smacked punched beaten and even once hit with her laptop. I began to think about my emotions for her differently, but then again I now know she can take care of herself. Now, that's sexy. "Look bro, we're friends and to tell you the truth, when you walked out the hospital, she started having tears in her eyes." I tried to hide the smile away from him, "Really?" He nodded and looked down, "Yeah….." There was a small pause between us for until Leo broke the silence, "Wow and Valentine's Day is coming up!" He kicked the air in frustration and sat on the couch. I began to worry that he thinks Aeris is falling for me. Aw man this isn't good, wait what if he takes her to the dance? Yes, that would be perfect! "Oh hey Leo, I want you to take her to this." I hand him a pink envelope in which he tears open within seconds. Leo read the paper and got the idea, "So you want me to take her to this?" I nodded and responded, "Well it's a Valentine's Day Dance and you should take her dancing. That would make her fall in love with you." Leo continued to stare at the paper and didn't respond. "Come on Leo." He shook his head slowly and finally responded, "Um, I don't know." I think he needs reassurance, "Don't worry, I'll be going too." Leo quickly turns to me and I see a small glimmer in his eyes, "With Star?" I smiled widely and gave him a thumbs up, "Yup and I have a crush on Star." Leo chuckled and patted me on the back, "Really? Well buddy it's only a matter of time for us to get them to like us." We gave each other a high five and started playing PlayStation 3 MVC3.

Aeris POV (During Rids POV)

"I wonder what they'll talk about."

"Aeris, we have to have girl talk even though we just met."

"Ok?"

"Do you like Leo?"

"Whoa that came out of nowhere."

"Well do you?"

"Well, err, yeah I do."

"Well good for you then"

"And Hey do you like Rids?"

Star started blushing and was stuttering with everything she said.

"Well yeah I…I do."

"Sweet," I said happily, "Hey we should find a way for us to have them fall in love with us."

"Hey Aeris let's take them to this."

Star handed me a flyer…

"A dance?"

"Yup," she said.

"Well I'm not much of a dance."

"Well neither am I."

"Ok, well are you going?" I say curiously.

"Maybe if Rids takes me."

"It will be a double date; hey do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

We sat down and started watching a movie, waiting for the guys to return.

After an hour they returned talking about MVC3.

"Dude you totally kicked my ass," said Leo."

"Yup. Haha, you should block more," Rids said happily.

They looked at us and Rids whispered something to Leo.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" I said angrily.

"Nothing," they replied in sync.

Leo sat next to me and Rids moved Star to the other couch and sat next to each other watching the movie. I felt kind of tired, so I had Leo move to the other side of the couch and rested my head on his lap while I lie on the couch. Star also seemed tired. She rested her head on Rids' shoulder and he put his arm around her. I looked up at Leo and he smiled and I smiled and I fell asleep.

Leo's POV

Hm she fell asleep. She's beautiful when she falls asleep. I started stroking her fur and she smiled when I did that. Rids looked at me and winked.

"Hey I'll be leaving now."

"Hey Rids..."

Rids looked at me.

"Thanks a lot."

"Anytime buddy. Yo Star care to join me and live in my apartment?" says Rids.

"Sure," she said instantly.

They got up and left.

I looked at Aeris while I was stroking her hair and she smiled at me and she was looking at me. I stopped stroking and turned away blushing.

"Heh, sorry," I said.

"No, I liked it very much," she said. I started blushing harder.

"Well we should go to sleep," I said trying to change the subject.

"Ok," she said softly.

We head towards our individual rooms and stared at each other and said goodnight.

Author's note: Alright I finally had a chance to read the reviews, and well

Yes tis strange

Aeris' full name is Aeris Cole Blackwell

I am back in the fray Matt :P but hey I gotta work on this story as best as I can


End file.
